theunitedgamersfandomcom-20200216-history
The Dark Inquisition
The Dark Inquisition, alternatively known as Dark Inquisitorius or Sith Inquisitorius, was the official name of the militaristic cult of Actias Nightorb. It was based on the same structure as the original Sith Empire, albeit with much less infighting and a much more tolerant approach. Alien alliances and colonies were common, as were public preachings and conquests. What truly set the new Empire apart from the others is that its teachings included elements of both the Jedi and Sith, following the belief that the strongest individuals are familiar with elements of both the light and dark teachings. "Light and Dark, as if there is one without the other." Many of the basic and larger teachings of the Empire were developed by Lord Haenar, the Emperor's secret former master and passed down to him. "Heil Inquisitorius!" "There is no closure, only war. There is no hope, only shadow. There is no barrier, only blindness. There is no mercy, only hatred. There is no light, all that will remain is carnage." -The rather apathetic and cynical creed of the New Empire. A large population of the New Empire openly practiced Hae'tias and accepted it as a regular part of life, especially its Inquisitors and Sorcerors. Sometimes known as the True Side to Inquisitors and the Emperor. The Emperor's First Speech (broadcasted to all Imperial and Republic cities, including Coruscant and Kaas City) "Emperor: Friends! Allies! Victims of war! Rejoice, for a new age is upon us. For too long have the innocent citizens of the Galaxy at large been oppressed by thoughtless brutes and blind quote, bringers of democracy. For too long have countless died at the hands of the Empire, and the Republic. Who among you would disagree? For the Empire is made up of mindless brutes, and the Republic, corrupted politicians! To those who can hear me, I say, do not despair! A new Empire is rising, and in its wake, countless will be saved, liberated from the hands of the evil. ''I'm sure you've all heard rumors of the Jedi and Sith, the Light and the Dark. But I come before you with earth-shattering news: no one side is perfect. Both aspects are needed for a powerful, stalwart people, who are not blinded by ignorance, and not obscured by evil.''' ''Haenar: The old Republic and Empire is dead, long live the new Emperor! Dark Councilor: Long live freedom! Long live justice! Heil Inquisitorius! All three: Heil Inquisitorius! Heil Inquisitorius! Emperor: And finally, to those among you who would not join us and would cling to the old, corrupted ways, I give you this warning: do not expect the mercy of us. There can be no oppression! Only freedom. Heil Inquisitorius!" END MESSAGE Structure/Ranking Head of State: Emperor, with aid by Emperor's Hands and Voices Head of Government: Dark Council (revised for a more hands on approach) Head of Church: The New Dread Masters, along with High Inquisitors that hunted down traitors and spies and properly persecuted them, additionally leading public holy work Religious Aid: Shadow Adepts Head of Military: Emperor's Wrath and Shadow Commanders Military: Devised into Shadow Warriors and Shadow Sorcerors Military Aid: A vast and ever expansive army of battle droids, namely the custom mililitary series HK-66 Capital World: Oricon Holy World: Dathomir (pilgrimages were common) Conquered Worlds: Alderaan, Balmorra, Ilum, Hoth, Balmorra, Geonosis, CZ-178, and Korriban/Tython briefly Vehicles Dreadmasters.png|Dread Master and High Inquisitor personal escort. Darklord.png|Dark Councilor personal escort. emperor'shands.png|Emperor's Hands/Voices personal escort. standardissue.png|Standard Issue Soldier escort. emperor2.png|The Emperor's Private Transport Throne The Dread Masters Head Master: Lord Haenar, influential to the creation of the Empire and its people Several other masters unnamed as of now The Dark Council Several unnamed Dark Lords TO BE EDITED Eventual End After some months of heated conflict, almost all of the planets colonized by Inquisitorius had been retaken by the Old Empire and Republic respectively. Believing the Emperor to be hiding out in his unfinished palace on Oricon, Jedi and Sith forces gathered a massive attack force and invaded the Inquisitorius capital. Though the Emperor wasn't there, Satele Shan and Mizael discovered that he was seeking a godlike Adegan crystal on the planet Ilum. All forces converged on the planet and cut a savage swath through the Emperor's defenders while suffering heavy casualties of their own. However, before they could catch up with him, the Emperor took his shuttle to his secret space station over Dathomir, taking the crystal with him. A strike team composed of both the Jedi and Sith's best leaders was formed and within a day inflitrated the space station. "The circle closes. The end begins..." -Actias in his final moments before his unwitting end. It was a vicious and tiring battle - lightsabers exploded upon collision, energy crackled about, reducing some to ashes and some to vibrant repulses. But the strike team was no match for the sheer overwhelming power that the Emperor possessed. He began to invade their minds, replacing all inklings of hope with deathly terror. Then his power extended to the fleet outside, claiming all thoughts as his own. And almost within an instant, he had gained control over the entire Outer Rim territories. "You are all mine. Servants, slaves, weapons. You came here because I allowed it. Because I do not fear. But you do." And in this terrifying display of power, for a mere moment, all hope seemed to have been lost. Little did the Emperor know that all power came with a price. "Yes... all the power is mine! I will obliterate your living memory! Wait.... it's too much! The Shadow burns cold! I cannot contain the darkness... I cannot-No!" All of his victim's minds were freed, and the darkness collapsed around him, forming a vicious black hole that grew exer expansive. The strike team fled, as did Lord Haenar who had been watching the entire ordeal. Of course, not before snatching the Adegan crystal of infinite power... And in the nick of time, the fleet escaped, the black hole exploding in a violent burst of energy that obliterated any stragglers who were just barely too late. And so, learning absolutely nothing from the war, the Galactic War escalated even further, both the Empire and Republic practically destroying each other. In the shadowy background sat Lord Haenar who had manipualted both parties into destruction, a product of his newfound power from the Adegan crystal. He, too would learn the arts of Umbrasis, and when he finally died, he simply returned, this time more powerful than ever... Somewhere in the far reaches of the Universe, Sotmr awakened from his extended slumber, his host body known as Actias Nightorb destroyed and never to be recovered. Soon enough, though, he would become more powerful than any Sith, Jedi, or malevolent force in between. He would become the Voice of Darkness... Category:SWTOR Category:Fiction Category:SWTOR Fiction Category:Fictional Character